


Unfinished sentences

by Isidar_Mithrim



Series: May the 2nd 1998 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Battle of Hogwarts, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Flash Fic, Gen, May the 2nd 1998, Missing Scene, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 12:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isidar_Mithrim/pseuds/Isidar_Mithrim
Summary: The war is ended, leaving havoc behind.Wounds and walls can be mended – lives can’t.





	Unfinished sentences

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Frasi incomplete](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/517991) by Isidar Mithrim. 

A crystal ball lays broken on the ancient floor.

_Debris_.

They are so many, after this battle.

Consciously, I know that broken ball won’t show me a thing, but it keeps luring my gaze as a magnet – I can’t avert my eyes, because I’m not capable of imagining it on my own.

_My future_.

Suddenly, a subtle concern creeps in.

This time, I do risk to glimpse it in the cracked crystal.

Nebulous, bleary.

_Nothing more_.

There are no shapes or colors, nor even tears or pain in my future.

Just a whirlpool with blurred contours.

_Nothing more_.

Or may be there is.

May be I glimpse something more – flawed sentences, devoid of meaning.

_My sentences._

Perpetually unfinished.

**Author's Note:**

> Very old flash fic... I hope it was still worth reading ^^  
Feel free to drop any feedback, suggestion, correction about the story or the translation, opinion about headcanons and so on!  
You can also find me on [tumblr](https://isidar-mithrim.tumblr.com).


End file.
